Austin & Ally - Campers And Complications
by Austlly007
Summary: When Ally's Friend Elliot comes to visit, Austin finds himself Jealous And When Kira Breaks up with Austin at camp, will he break down? or will Ally find out? what will will she do? read and find out! Please review!


My Version of the Austin & Ally- campers and complications episode

(Ally hands a costumer their bag)

Ally: thanks for shopping at sonic boom!

Trish: guess who got a job at Leo's pizzeria?!

Ally: another job Trish? You didn't even keep that flower shop job for 2 days….that must be a new record…

Trish: well anyways, look what I get? It's free pizzas…(shows Ally card)

Ally: uh Trish? It's says if you buy 5 you get the 6th one free…

Trish: oh well its close enough….

(Dez walks in carrying his bag full of stuff.. Austin right behind him texting)

Ally: (Turns & looks and sees Dez And Austin walking in) Hey Dez ! Hi Austin!

Trish: (walks over and stands next to Ally.) uh Austin?

Austin: oh hey guys! (puts phone in his pocket) What's up?

Trish: nothing, what's up with you?

Austin: oh nothing much… (phone beeps)

Dez: (walks over peeking at Austin's phone) if you guys are wondering he's texting Kira….

Ally and Trish: (Ally and Trish look at each other) oooohh…

Ally: (looks down, then turns and looks at Dez) so Dez what are you doing today?

Dez: well, me and Austin were going to go to that new taco place where they make the biggest tacos in the world, but apparently Austin has a date with Kira for lunch….

Ally: um well maybe some will turn up for you.. (looks at Austin walking over to the door)

(THEME SONG)

Austin: (laughing at his phone)

Ally: (stairing at Austin dreamy and sad, walks back to counter and looks at Trish)

Trish: are you okay? (gives Ally a worried look)

Ally: (fakes smile) I'm fine…trust me I'm okay…

Elliot: Ally!?

Ally: Elliot!? (turns around and runs over & gives Elliot a big hug)

Austin: (looks up and sees Ally hugging Elliot, then walks next) who's that guy? (gives a confused look to Ally and Ellot)

Trish: oh it's Ally's old friend…

Austin: that's Ally friend? (has a disgusted look on his face)

Dez: (makes a beeping sound) Hunk alert …

Ally: oh guys this is my friend Elliot...

Austin: friend from what? (Still has weird look)

Trish: (Trish hits Austin's arm)

Elliot: I was Ally's partner at this camp called "Camp Rock", where you learn how to sing and dance, oh and play instruments …. (Looks at Ally) uh Ally, can I take you out to eat?

Ally: sure, um Trish, Dez wanna come with us?

Trish and Dez: sure

Ally: what about you Austin?

Dez: I thought you had a lunch date with Kira?

Austin: um well, she kind of canceled on me… so sure I'll join you guys….(gives Ally a half smile)

Ally: great! How bout we show Elliot the mall first, then to go to the pizzeria!

(Ally, Elliot, Dez, Trish and Austin are walking around the mall)

Ally (whispers to Trish) hey Trish can you show Elliot where you used to work? I need a word with Austin….

Trish: okay, (walks over and grabs Elliot's arm) so Elliot! I want to show you where I used to work!

Austin: (starts to follow, but Ally grab his hand and pulls him away)

Ally: (gives Austin a frown)

Austin: what did I do now?

Ally: well you've been acting weird ever since Elliot came… what's with you?

Austin: I'm not acting, but there is something about that guy that's…..(stops and looks to the side worried)

Ally: that's what? Look at me, Elliot is a really nice guy, I spent the whole summer with him.. can you please at lease just try to get along with him for me? who knows, maybe you might like the guy?

Austin: I doubt it…

Ally: (frowns at Austin)

Austin: (looks at Ally) fine! Fine, I'll do it for you.. (has a sad look on his face)

Ally: aww! Thanks Austin! (hugs Austin)

Dez: what are you guys doing?

Ally and Austin: nothing….. (Ally looks at Austin & walks over to Elliot)

Ally: so are we ready to eat?

Everyone: yea!

( the pizzeria place….)

Austin: (looking at Ally and Elliot all lovey dovey, thinking to himself) what does Ally see in that guy? He's so!—(Ally interrupts his thinking)

Ally: Austin do you want to go camping with us?

Austin: huh what?

Ally: I said do you wanna go camping with us?

Austin: well… (patting his stomach feeling sick) I don't know…..

Dez: aw come on Austin! We will have fun together!

Ally: yea, you can bring Kira…

Elliot: who's Kira?

Trish: Austin's girlfriend…

Ally: so are you in?

Austin: (has a sick/jealous look on his face) yea whatever….

Dez: foods here

Ally: here's your pancakes Austin..

Austin: um no thanks…

(Trish, Dez & Ally gasp)

Dez: Austin, are you feeling alrght? You just said no to pancakes…

Austin: um well, I'm not hungry…(takes out wallet and puts money on table, then leaves)

Ally: Austin? (looks back at Elliot)

(Next Day Sonic Boom….)

Ally: (open practice room door) hey Austin!

Austin: oh Hi (gives Ally a half smile)

Ally: (put purse down & sits next to Austin) so about last night, why did you leave?

Austin: I felt sick…( stairs at piano keys)

Ally: oh are you okay?

Austin: yea I'm fine…

Dez: (opens practice room door) hey guys! Hey Austin did you pack for the camping trip yet?

Austin: (looks up to Dez) No, but I guess I'll Go home and do it..(gets up and walks away)

Ally: what's wrong with him?

Dez: I don't know…

(Later that day Austin's House…)

Dez: (knocks) Austin! It's me! Dez!

Austin: (walks over and opens door) Hi Dez! What's up?

Dez: just came to help you…

Austin: thanks…

Dez: are you okay?

Austin yea why?

Dez: you have a sick look on your face? I think your love sick…

Austin: what!? On who?

Dez: on Ally… I think you like her, wait I know you like her…

Austin: that's crazy!

Dez: is it? You don't like anything about her…

Austin: well of course I like things about Ally… I like writing songs with her, she's the only one I trust with secrets and she has a pretty smile and I love the way she laughs… Oh Man! I like Ally! Dez you can't tell anyone!

Dez: I promise.. well you have to tell her…

Austin: yea, I know… oops I forgot my charger for my phone in the practice room, I'm going to get it..(walks away and goes to sonic boom)

Mr. Dawson: Hi Austin!

Austin: Hi (walks up stairs to practice room then opens door) ooh hey Ally!

Ally: Hi are you all packed?

Austin: yea.. (grabs charger and puts on table) can you come down stairs to the piano?

Ally: sure, meet you there…

Austin: Ally?

Ally: yea?

Austin: I need to tell you something?

Ally: anything?

Austin: I….-(Elliot cuts him off)

Elliot: am I interrupting anything?

Austin: uh yea.. (stands up)

Ally: No! (gives weird look to Austin) I'll talk to you later Austin…

Ally: (walks over to Elliot)

Austin: well bye guys.. (walks out)

Elliot: well there's some I wanna tell you…

Ally: what is it?

Elliot: (leans and kisses Ally)

Austin: Man! I forgot my charger again! (walks back in sonic boom and sees Ally kissing Elliot)

(has a sad/hurt look)

Ally: wow! That was amazing (looks over Elliot shoulder ) Austin!? (pushes Elliot) wait!

Elliot: (grabs Ally arm) wait Ally!

Ally: excuse me Elliot…(let goes of Elliot's hand) (runs out of store) oh no…

Elliot: what's a matter?

Ally: Austin saw us kissing!

Elliot: so?!

Ally: I think I just ruined our friendship…

Elliot: what do you mean?

Ally: well I've been spending so much time with you, I have not spent anytime with him… he's my friend and I think he's feeling left out…

Elliot: well you better make it right with him cause Sunday is three days away….

Ally: yea I know…

(The next day Sonic Boom..)

Ally: Dez! Where's Austin! I've checked all his favorite places and called Kira but no one has seen him..

Trish: hey guys what's up?!

Ally: ooh Trish! I made a horrible mistake last night!

Trish: what happen?

Ally: I kissed Elliot! Well he kissed me first!

Trish: wait! You kissed Elliot! What's so horrible about that!?

Ally: no you don't get it! I didn't know but Austin a was standing right there!

Trish: ooh wow! That is bad!

Dez: Ally did you check his house?

Ally: No.. great idea Dez! Thanks! (walks away and goes to Austin's house)

Ally: (knocks)

Mrs. Moon: HI Ally!

Ally: Hi Mrs. Moon! Is Austin home?

Mrs. Moon: yes he is… come in…

Ally: Thanks

Mrs. Moon: you can go right up to his room… hope you have fun on that camping trip!

Ally: thank you (walks up stairs)

Ally: (Knocks) (2minutes go by) ( Knocks again) Austin! It's Ally! (minutes go by) come on Austin! Open the door please!

Austin: (looks at his door, then goes and sits on his bed)

Ally: (grabs her phone in her purse and starts texting)

Austin: (phone beeps, he grabs and reads to himself) "I'm sorry Austin if I hurt you in anyway, But why would you be sad if I kissed Elliot in the first place?"

Ally: (phone beeps, grabs phone and reads to herself) "because I-…well your my friend/partner it seem like he was taking my place in your life….." (puts down phone and thinks, then writes back)

Austin: (reads text message to himself) "ooh, I'm sorry you feel that way, can you forgive me please?" (walks over to door and opens it) yes, I forgive you…..

Ally: Thanks Austin! (leans over and kisses him on his cheek then, hugs him)

(The Next day camp….)

Austin: hey Dez did you find anything on how to build a tent?

Dez: no, I think I might have thrown it away the papers by mistake… (gives Austin a half smile)

Trish: wow! Why is there so much walking here?

Dez: uh duh! We are in the woods and on a hill…

Kira: Austin! (runs and hugs him)

Austin: hey Kira! Where is Ally and Elliot?

Kira: they are coming…. There they are!

Ally: hey guys! Um, Dez what's this pile of stuff?

Austin: it's our tent, but he lost the paper to tell us how to build it…

Elliot: (laughs) well how about me and Ally set up the tents, Kira and Trish get the food and you and Dez can get the wood?!

Ally: That's a great idea!

Austin: (looks at Elliot with a mad/jealous face) Come on Dez! (walks away)

Austin: what does Ally see in that guy?

Dez: well she sees brown eyes, black hair, shirt-(Austin cuts him off)

Austin: not that! I mean what does he do in life that makes him so cool?! (says in a angry/confused tone)

Dez: I'm guessing you didn't tell Ally how you feel about her yet right?

Austin: how can I! Elliot is always around!

Dez: calm down Austin…. I heard about Ally and Elliot kissing and you standing there….It'll work out fine just have faith….

Austin: thanks Dez…(looks at Dez)

Kira: so Ally, is he your boyfriend?

Ally no, he's—(Trish cuts her off)

Trish: he's just a old old friend, besides she like someone else…

Kira: ooh like who?

Ally: (gives Trish a mad look) um…..

Elliot: yea how's that special guy you like if it's not me….

Ally: (does not know what to say looks and sees Dez and Austin) Hey guys you're back! (Silently says thank you)

Austin: yea we are back…(sit next to Kira and puts his arm around her)

Ally: (looks sad and thinks to herself) I wish Austin would do that to me….. I wish he liked me too..(just as she was about to think again, Trish snaped her out of it)

Trish: Ally!

Ally: huh what? Sorry what was that?

Trish: are you hungry?

Ally: um No, I'm going to take a walk…

Elliot: (stand up) mind if I join you?

Ally: sure…(grabs his hand)

Austin: (starts making a fist)

Kira: Austin? Are you okay?

Austin: yea, I'm cool…. (relaxs fist)

Elliot: it's looks pretty notice able that Austin is that special guy you like…

Ally: huh? What are you talking about?

Elliot: Ally, you are never a good liar… I know that look when I see it…

Ally: ooh Elliot! If he only liked me, then it wouldn't be so hard to hide… (starts to cry a little)

Elliot: it's okay Ally…I would like if we can just be friends..

Ally: (looks up at Elliot) me too…

Austin: (laughs) yea, that was funny (turns and sees Ally and Elliot.. also sees Ally crying) I'll be right back…(walks, looks back then runs) What did you do to Ally? ( looks at Ally)

Elliot: nothing…

Austin: then why is she crying! (says in an angry tone)

Ally: he did nothing Austin! (rises her voice)

Elliot: how about we just go up to camp okay?

Ally: yea, we will meet you there… (looks at Austin with a mad face) what is wrong with you! (says in a yelling voice)

Austin: He made you cry! (yelling)

Ally: I made myself cry….

Austin: why?! (still yelling)

Ally: BECAUSE I LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU OKAY! I cried because I can't stand you being with Kira! I LIKE YOU!

Austin: (shocked and speechless ) you…. Like… me…?

Ally: (slaps her hand over her mouth saying) did I just say my secret?...(looks down)

Um, I gotta go…

Austin: Ally wait!... (starts running after her)

Kira: so Elliot how long are you staying?

Elliot: until Tuesday…

Kira: ooh…(Ally walks by her) where's Austin? (turns and sees him walking up) there he is…

Ally: I'm tired… goodnight everyone! (walks in tent)

Austin: ( sits down next to Kira) so how's everything?

Trish: good…

Austin: where's Dez?

Trish: in his tent…

Austin: I 'm going to turn in too then… good night (starts walking)

Kira: ooh Austin… can I talk with you tomorrow?

Austin: sure…(walks in tent)

Trish: well goodnight guys…(walks in tent)

Kira: goodnight Elliot… (walks in her tent)

Elliot: goodnight….(puts out fire)

(The next morning camp…..)

Ally: (yawns) ahh!

Elliot: sorry didn't mean to startle you…

Ally: it's okay..(sits down next Elliot)

Kira: hey guys! Is Austin up yet?

Ally: no, I don't think so….

Elliot why?

Kira: need to talk to him… Ally can you take down my tent?

Ally: why? We don't leave until tomorrow morning?

Kira: just take it down please?... (walks and sits a cross from Elliot)

Ally: okay…. (Walks over and takes down tent)

Elliot: Kira, are you okay? You look sad…

Kira: I have to leave today….

Elliot: oooh…

Dez: Hi guys!

Kira and Elliot: hey Dez! Good morning…

Kira: hey Dez, is Austin up yet?

Dez: nope, still sleeping….

Kira: ooh…(looks down)

Ally: well your tent is down, now what?

Kira: that's it, thanks!

Ally: welcome…(sits down next to Elliot)

Austin: Hi guys!

Kira and Ally: Austin! Good morning…

Elliot: did you sleep well…?

Austin: well, sleeping on the ground… not really…(sits next to Kira)

Trish: hey guys!

Ally: Hi Trish!

Kira: hey Austin, can I talk to you?

Austin: yea sure…

Kira: come…(stands up and grabs Austin's hand)

Ally: where are they going?

Dez: I don't know….

Austin: so what's up?

Kira: Austin. You've been a really cool boyfriend but….(looks down)

Austin: but what? What's a matter?

Kira: I'm leaving for college on Wednesday… and I met someone

Austin: oooh, so that means?

Kira: (sighs) Austin I'm breaking up with you, because I don't know if I will ever come back… I don't want you waiting for me…besides you have Ally….

Austin: yea but-(Kira cuts him cuts him off)

Kira: I have to go… bye Austin….. (hugs Austin, then let's go of his hand and walks away)

Austin: but Kira!

Kira: uh Elliot.. can you help me with my stuff?

Elliot: sure…(grabs Kira's stuff and starts walking)

Ally: where's Austin?

Kira: he's on the beach….bye guys! (walks away)

Ally, Trish and Dez: bye…

Trish: (looks at Ally) what's going on? Why is Kira leaving so early?

Ally: I don't really know, but I am going to talk to Austin..

Dez: well here he comes…

Austin: hey guys, I'll be in the tent if you need me….(walks in tent)

Elliot: I'm back what did I miss?

Ally: oooh nothing…. Um, does anyone wanna go swimming?

Everyone: yea!

Dez: hey wait what about Austin?

Elliot: where is Austin?

Ally: he's in his tent… I'll go talk to him… you guys go ahead….

Elliot, Trish and Dez: okay! (all walked down hill)

Ally: (walks over to Austin's tent) Austin? Are you okay?

Austin: yea, I'm fine…(in a muffled voice)

Ally: are you crying?

Austin: no, I'm fine…. Just leave me alone….

Ally: you are crying… can I come in?

Austin: No… (goes under sleeping bag)

Ally: oooh Austin… (un zips tent and walks inside) Austin? (sits down on ground) what happen with you and Kira? Why did she leave?

Austin: (turns around and sits up) she's going to college…. (starts crying a little)

Ally: it's okay Austin…

Austin: your not getting it… she met someone & she dumped me….(starts crying again and goes back under sleeping bag)

Ally: oh no…. I'm really sorry that happen Austin…. But at lease you got me? Elliot is leaving tomorrow so maybe if you want, we can go out….

Austin: (turns around and sits up) really?

Ally: yes…

Austin: Ally?

Ally: yea?

Austin: there's something I've been wanting to tell you…

Ally: what is it?

Austin: that night you kissed Elliot… I wanted to tell you I liked you… and when you were at my house I wanted to tell you then too…

Ally: really? What stopped you?

Austin: Elliot…

Ally: oooh…. Well how about we go down to the beach and swimming with the others?

Austin: okay… (gets up and walks to beach with Ally)

(Back Sonic Boom The next day..)

Trish: guess who got a job at Billl's!?

Ally: Hi Trish!

Trish: so did you tell Austin how you feel yet?

Ally: yes I did and we are going out tonight! ahh! (hugs Trish)

Trish: that's amazing!

Dez: hey guys!

Trish and Ally: Hi Dez!

Trish: Dez guess what?! Austin and Ally are going out tonignt!

Dez: that's so cool!

Ally: speaking about Austin, where is he?

Dez: ooh, remember when Austin had that weird looking bump on his arm?

Ally: yea?

Dez: It turn out to be a snake and bee bite…

Ally and Trish: ewww!

Ally: oh well I'll text him and ask him if he's okay…(takes phone out of pocket)

Elliot: hey guys!

Ally: Elliot! What are you still doing here?

Elliot: I begged dad to let us stay until next Sunday… so me and Ally Cat can hang out..(puts hand over Ally)

Ally: well Elliot, I spent time with you this past week now I'm going to spend time with Austin…(phone beeps) ooh it's him! (starts texting Austin)

Elliot: well then maybe I should give this to someone else then…( takes out nice necklace)

Ally: what's so…( looks at necklace) wow for me?

Elliot: yea…(puts on her neck)

Dez: (phone beeps)

Trish: what kind of ringtone is that Dez?

Dez: ooh it's a blend of "Double take" and "Better together"… ooh it's Austin…

Trish: what's it say?

Dez: (reads message to Trish) "remember when Ally lost her necklace that mom gave her?" from Austin

Trish: well text back!

Dez: okay, (types message) "yes I do".. Okay send! All done!

Elliot: Ally are you free tonight?

Ally: yes…. (said in a dreamy voice)

Elliot: see you tonight then!

Ally: okay, bye! ( looks at Trish) what?

Trish: you have a date with Austin tonight…

Ally: Oh no your right Trish! What should I do?

Trish: if I were you, I would pick Austin..

Ally: your right… I'll do that! (rips off necklace and throws it away) Alliot….

Dez: (phone beeps) ooh It's Austin! (reads message then leaves) bye guys!

Ally and Trish: bye!

Ally: done! I called it off…

Trish: great job Ally! Well see you later…

Ally: bye!

(Later that night….)

Ally: hey Austin!

Austin: Hi Ally!

Ally: what is this place?

Austin: it's new place me and Dez were going to go to….

Ally: cool

Austin: Ally?

Ally: yes Austin?

Austin: I got something for you.. (pulls out Ally necklace)

Ally: what is it? (looks at necklace) wow Austin thank you!

Austin: I thought It might replace the one you lost…

Ally: thanks again, hey how about we take this to go and start a new song for you….

Austin: great! (gets up, put on necklace on Ally, then walks with her to sonic boom)

Ally: okay how's this sound.. (sings) "once in a life time means there's no second chance… so I believe that you & me should grab while we can".. That's your part of the song… here's my part (sings) "and make it last forever and never give it back…"

Austin: I get it…

Ally: can you sing your part and I sing mine..

Austin: okay

Ally: it's your turn..

Austin: ooh… (plays piano starts to sing) "it's our turn and I'm loving it where we're at"…

Austin and Ally: "because this moment is really all we have…."

Austin: "everyday, of our lives.."

Ally: "wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight!"

Austin: "gonna run while we are young and keep the faith"…

Austin and Ally:" everyday from right now going to use our voices to scream out loud…"

Ally: " take my hand… (looks at Austin)

Austin: " together we will celebrate"… (looks at Ally)

Austin and Ally: (lean closer and closer and kiss)

Dez: (opens door and sees Austin and Ally kissing) Trish! Look at this!

Trish: what? (walks next Dez) their kissing!

Austin and Ally: (stop and look to see who said that, then went back to song)

Austin: (coughs) "together we will celebrate"…

Ally: "celebrate"….

Austin and Ally: "oooh Everyday…"

Ally: "they say that you should follow"…

Austin: " and chase on what you dream"….

Ally: "but if you get lost and lose yourself"…

Austin: "what does it really mean"….

Ally: "ooh yea, no matter where we're going"…

Austin: "ooh yea, it's from where we are.."

Ally: there's more to life when we listen to our hearts"…

Austin and Ally: "and because of you I got the strength to start!"..."yea yea everyday of our lives!"

Ally: "wanna find you there wanna hold on tight"…

Austin: wow! Ally another great song!

Ally: thanks! Could not have done it without you….

Austin: what can I say, I have a great patrner… how bout we go see what Trish and Dez are doing?

Ally: aww thanks Austin ! Okay lets go…

(Austin and Ally walk out and that's the end!)

THE END….


End file.
